


A long night

by Irene_kal



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Appendicitis, Crying, Fluff, Good Parent Maddie Wachowski, Good Parent Tom Wachowski, Hugs, Maddie Wachowski and Tom Wachowski are Sonic the Hedgehog's Parents, Pain, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irene_kal/pseuds/Irene_kal
Summary: Sonic has a stomachache and Maddie and Tom care for the little guy in the middle of the night.Is the hedgehog's sudden discomfort something more than a stomachache?
Relationships: Maddie Wachowski & Tom Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog & Maddie Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog & Tom Wachowski
Comments: 22
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a sickfic. If you do not enjoy reading sickness related stories I suggest you stop here.  
> This is my first time writing a fanfiction in this website so expect mistakes.  
> Thank you for reading!<3

It was late at night. Maybe 3:00 or 4:00, but sonic could not find rest. 

He was swirling around in his racecar bed growing inpatient.

After a long day filled with fun for the little hedgehog , he had passed out on the couch between his two favourite people in the whole world. It was Maddie's turn to pick a movie for the night and she had chosen an old favourite ; Holiday in Rome , staring Audrey Hepburn. The movie , as you can imagine , didn't really appeal to the to boys , but they had settled down since it was Maddie's turn.  
It was a chilly night in Green Hill's and Sonic had squeezed himself between Tom and Maddie with a large fluffy blanket cocooning the three of them . The couch was large enough for the three of them to sit comfortably in since sonic was not bigger than 2,5 feet. Tom had his left hand hugging his family while Maddie had the blue hedgehog close to her.

20 minutes in the movie the blue alien started feeling the affects of the long day crushing on him. He fought to keep his eyes open but , as usual , he was sleeping soundly within minutes.

Maddie noticed the child was incredibly still for someone as hyperactive as Sonic. She checked and saw he was already in dreamland , not even half through the movie , something that has been happening every day all these months since they took him in.

"....aaand... he is out....." Maddie carefully whispered , so as not to disturb the child.  
Tom was so engrossed in the movie he hadn't noticed the alien going slack in their arms. However , when he heard Maddie , he turned his head to face Sonic, even though he couldn't see him fully since his face was half pressed in Maddie's arms.  
Tom carefully stroked his head with his right hand , and looked up at Maddie who was in turn watching their child with love in her eyes.

They made eye contact and smiled at each other , then turned their eyes back to the film playing on the TV, mentally agreeing that they were going to let the blue blur sleep a little longer between them until the movie ended and they carried him to his room.

After the film's credits rolled Tom closed the TV with the controller . He looked at Maddie who was already sheepishly looking at him , half asleep. Then he looked at his newly " adopted " child that he had grown to love deeply those 6 months. 

" oookay , to bed with you little speedster " tom said and, with the help of Maddie , he carefully manoeuvred the child in his arms , who was still dead to the world.

"Im going to get ready for bed " Maddie said as she stretched , having already stood up from their little nest in the couch.

" I'm getting him tucked into bed and coming in a few" tom whispered , with the head of the hedgehog placed on his shoulder while the older man's hand were carrying him and one of which was stroking the fur on the child's back .

He made his way to the attic, where the youngster's room was placed . As usual, the room was a mess, toys on the floor , boxes opened here and there and a variety of things scattered around but with the fairy lights, Maddie had so carefully placed on the wall, illuminating the room, giving a very familiar and homey feeling . 

Tom shook his face lightly, a smile plastered on his face with the kids antics . He loved him dearly for who he was , along with his messy behaviour.

Once he reached the red racecar bed he carefully pulled away the comforter and placed the still sleeping child on the bed. He made sure all limps were inside the mattress and then he tucked the sheets and comforter up until it reached the hedgehog's chin .

He took a moment of silence to watch the speedster in this rare calm state. It was a huge contradiction to the normal Sonic who was running around and talking all seconds of the day. He was a handful, tom agreed in his mind, but he still couldn't bare not being around him for more than a day.

With a quick but loving stroke to the child's cheek , he made his way downstairs , and to his own bed to sleep besides his tired and probably already sleeping wife .

Back to know though, the previously calm and asleep hedgehog was having a difficult time .

He was sleeping mindlessly until he suddenly woke up . One look around he realised he was in his bed and guessed that probably Tom or Maddie carried him once again upstairstairs.

He didn't understand why he had so suddenly woke up . He tried to remember if he had seen a dream but he couldn't remember anything specific. However , he started feeling a dull pain in his stomach area and finally understood. Maybe the dinner Tom had cooked today didn't agree with him. 

He tried to forget the feeling and turned around in the bed tucking himself again with the sheets thinking he could resume his sleep. 

The pain did not decline and instead increased by the hour. He turned and turned in his bed when a sudden sharp pain in his abdomen made him freeze while a small whine of shock and pain escaped his lips. When the pain seized he carefully curled into himself , not fully becoming a ball , and hopped the pain whould finally go away.

The pain did not stop even when the alien stayed in his embryo position. It grew and grew until the once sharp pain became constant. He couldn't understand what was happening. He was scared and he wanted Tom or Maddie with him but he was in so much pain he couldn't find the energy to yell for them, though he doubted the pair would hear him being all the way downstairs. Tears slowly started streaming down his face and the waterworks began .

Tom was waken up by Ozzie, the family's loyal dog and protector of the house. Ozzie had his face on the mattress and was whining . Tom didn't understand what was happening since the dog was mostly calm during the night and only barked when a cat or something else passed by outside. He figured that he may needed water and he had finished the bowl of water Tom himself had refilled that morning . 

He looked outside the window and saw that it was still very late and he couldn't see any trace of light from outside . A look at Maddie made him realise that his wife was so deep in her slumber that she hadn't heard the demanding dog by the end of the bed. Tom guessed he was the lucky one of the night and with a silent grunt he stood himself from the warm bed . 

Ozzie followed him closely and was getting in the way the hole way to the kitchen making Tom almost trip in his half asleep state. He eyed the dogs half full water bowl and then the dog itself.

" You are a very demanding dog sir" he filled the bowl full and grumpily made his way to the bedroom thinking that he was free from the dog and could finally return to his loved bed . He was once again mistaken since the dog was still not leaving his side.

Tom groaned and petted the dog's head.

" What do you want buddy ? Its very late for cuddles big man" he said while he continued the petting.

In this moment of silence Tom picked up a weird sound that shouldn't be happening in the middle of the night. He couldn't quite understand what he was hearing but following the sound he saw it was coming from the attic and his child's room.

Finally his instincts started to kick in and he stumbled his way to the stairs going up the attic. He paused for a second trying to confirm that the sound was coming from the attic so he wouldn't wake up the probably sleeping hedgehog for no reason. When the confirmation was made he carefully stepped up the ladder and entered the room.

It was pich black in the room ,the skylight allowing some moon light inside, making the room the room slightly visible.

He could make out the bed in the corner of the room, where the young alien should be sleeping at this time of night however the sound he now realised was coming from the hedgehog himself altered that thought. The small child had almost formed a ball in the middle of the bed and was slightly shaking.

When Tom stepped further inside the room , the mess of the room now forgotten, he understood that the sound he was hearing was probably the alien sobbing , hence the shaking.

"Sonic?" He worrily asked not waiting for an answer as he walked towards the bed. 

Sonic did not respond but his sobs where now more audible, slightly increasing in volume. Tom , worried and dumbfounded, sat on the side of the bed , Sonic's back facing him.

He put his left hand on top of the hedgehog's shoulder and slightly shook him.

"Sonic , buddy , what is it?" The movement and the voice made Sonic suck in a deep breath and cry even louder .

Tom , being impatient and just wanting to know what was going on with his child , grabbed Sonic's shoulders and tried to lay him on the bed so that he could finally see the child's face .

The movement made Sonic flinch and start sobbing even harder than before.

Tom was now extremely worried about the hedgehog's condition and a look at the soaked in tears and red eyed face of his son made him realise that sonic was in pain, either physical or mental , that he had yet figured out.

" Hey , hey buddy what is it? Why are you crying huh?" There was no answer besides the sobs so Tom asked again.

"Did you have a bad dream ? Is this why you are crying ? " His voiced was filled with worry and love for the hedgehog in front of him as he desperately tried to understand what had happened .

Sonic still did not form a proper answer and in his sobbing state lifted a hand towards his dad.

Tom didn't need any more proof of what Sonic needed with his movement so he just placed his hands on either side of Sonic's belly to lift him in his arms. The moment the older's hands touched that area , Sonic let out a loud sob , resembling a small scream. 

Tom had no idea what he had done that made the hedgehog react like that but he slowly put together that the pain he guessed the speedster was feeling was physical, and probably a stomachache figuring from where his hands had touched that made sonic hurt even more . Immediately , he felt sorry for causing the poor hedgehog more pain but he still complied and put his hands on Sonic's armpits and slowly lifted him up , knowing that the hedgehog probably wanted to be held .

Once he placed the hedgehog on his lap , with his two legs wrapped around his torso, he pulled him as close to him as he could , careful not to disturb the stomach area further.

"I'm sorry Sonic. I didn't want to hurt you baby. Can you tell me what's wrong so i can fix it ? Is your tummy hurting ?" 

After some seconds the hedgehog slowly nodded with his cheek pressed against Tom's chest , still not forming proper sentences.

Tom hummed in understendment and stroked the child's back trying to soothe him and calm his sobbing.

"Okay honey , its okay , its okay . What we are going to do is call Maddie so she can give you the proper medication to seize the pain, okay?"

Sonic did not respond but his sobs slowly died down , feeling secure in the hands of the man he trusted most in the world , his dad.

"Maddieee..." Tom slowly started to rock from right to left while still sitting on the bed. His mind was racing a hundred miles per hour, trying to soothe the crying child in his hands , figure out how this might have started and try to wake Maddie up without going down so as not to cause more discomfort to the hedgehog.

"Maddiieee!"He yelled even louder hoping he would be heard from up there. Sonic was relaxing more in his arms , his sobs now just constant sniffling.

Two seconds later steps could be heard going up the stairs and two seconds after that a just woken Maddie , in her bed hair and robe around her pyjamas was standing in the room . It took her a few seconds but when she saw Tom hugging a sniffling sonic in his arms she was suddenly wide awake and in alarm as she fastened her pace to the bed.

"What is it ? What happened ?" She asked with consern lacing her voice , her tone growing softer as she moved closer to tom and put her hand on the sniffling hedgehog.

"Its okay. Little speedster has stomachache probably . Do you have a veterinarian or human medicine that could help the poor guy?" Tom answered.

"Aawwhh , im so sorry Sonic" she awed as she stroked his furry back " I'm gonna go check if i have anything for a stomachache and i will be back but can i take a look at you first?" She said softly , wanting to be as gentle as possible so the litle hedgehog would comply.

Sonic , still hiding his face in Tom's chest , turned his head towards Maddie , nodded softly but he still didn't detach himself from his strong embrace on Tom.

" Okay honey, can you sit on the bed beside me so i can exam you properly?" Maddie asked nicely and hoped the hedgehog would be an easy patient this time.  
Every time Sonic felt vulnerable he would find either Maddie or Tom and stick to them or at least around them until he felt safe again. 

10 years of isolation made him starve touched and nor Tom or Maddie would complain, giving the hedgehog as much attention as he needed.

Her hopes flew out the window when sonic whined loudly and hid his head against tom chest while increasing his hold on the man , not wanting to leave his arms even for a split second.

The said man , who was watching the whole ordeal never stopped his comforting stroking on the child's back and started shushing him when he began whining.

"Its okay Sonic, i will be right beside you ,it's okay." He made a move to lift the child and place him beside him so that he could help Maddie out but the hedgehog started crying again a held on to tom even harder than before. Maddie tried to help as well but with no success.

"NOOO" Sonic yelled between his cries and Tom knew that Sonic really didn't want to leave him if he managed to say actual words to be held between his cries and pain.

"Okay , okay , shhhh, its okay , its alright" tom hugged him closely again and returned to stroking his back. He looked at the sad looking Maddie who was feelling bad for the ill hedgehog. She looked at him and then returned her gaze to the crying blue hedgehog in her husband's arms.

" It's okay Sonic , don't cry baby , will you at least let me examine you while sitting with Tom?"

"...o-*sniff*-o-kayyy *sniff* " said Sonic returning to sadly sniffling in Tom's arms.

" Alright, Tom can you put him a little further away so i can check his stomach?"

Tom pulled Sonic slightly away from him , with his hands still hugging the blue blur . Fortunately , there was no fight this time which both Maddie and Tom were greatfull for .

Maddie put her one hand on Sonic's back and with the other she slowly rubbed the hedgehog's belly searching for swelling.

Indeed, Sonic's belly was swollen and felt hot to the touch . This led to Maddie putting her hand on Sonic's forehead and testing for a fever.

After she felt that Sonic had a lightly higher temperature than usual she gave one last pat to Sonic's back and rushed downstairs . 

Tom didn't move from his place as he rocked the tired and sniffling child in his arms, becoming even more worried of his condition. Luckily, Maddie was back in 3 minutes with her medical kit in hand.

She sat back down besides Tom and pulled out a thermometer. When she rapped a new plastic cover around the edge she faced the trembling hedgehog in front of her.

" Sonic darling can you face me please?" She said as softly as possible with her motherly tone. Sonic slowly turned his head from where he was squishing it in Tom's chest to face her. " Okay, this is a thermometer and when i put it in your mouth it's gonna tell as your temperature okay baby?" 

Sonic looked skeptical of the new contraption held in front of him but he just wanted all this to be over with.  
He shyly opened his mouth and looked at Maddie.

Maddie placed the thermometer under Sonic's tongue but when she pressed his mouth close the hedgehog started gagging and the thermometer fell out.

" Sonic it's okay , are you alright? " Maddie came to the rescue . " I'm sorry I didn't warn you but this has to be under your tongue to work honey" Maddie apologized.

Sonic still looked too much out of it, like he was fighting another gag .

"Do you feel nauseous? Do you feel like throwing up?" Tom intergected noticing how Sonic had stiffened in his arms and was struggling with his breaths.

Sonic nodded his head, looking down ,with tears forming once again in his eyes . He was so tired , he wanted all this to be gone and to lay down and sleep peacefully. He had never felt more sick in his life and the pain he felt was so strong and anguishing.

"Maybe the dinner messed with his stomach ?" Tom looked up at Maddie and tried to sed light to the situation.

"I don't thing that Mac and cheese could make him sick unless he was lactose intolerant, which we know he isn't." Maddie responded , always in her doctors mind." And also his fast metabolism should have already digested the food. No, this is something else. I will do a few more tests" she finished her thoughts.

Sonic had once again tiredly barried his head on Tom's shoulders and was exhausted.

She digged out an armpit thermometer and placed it in Sonic's right armpit holding his arm tightly for him.  
After a few minutes it beeped a fever of 100 degrees.

Maddie put belly swelling , nausea and fever on her mental list and continued investigating. She had a list of things that could be going on and was crossing out illnesses that didn't match . 

She moved her hand back on Sonic's belly and started from the top. She gently pushed around eyeing the hedgehog closely for a reaction. 

However when she pushed the area of Sonic's lower right belly the poor hedgehog screamed in agony and pain and started sobbing again as he pressed himself fully onto Tom .

Maddie immediately removed her hands and started consoling the sobbing hedgehog along with a frightened Tom.

" It's okay, I'm sorry baby , I'm sorry . I'm done now see? It's okay honey." She said as she placed everything back in her bag and started stroking Sonic's forearm. 

Tom started shushing the crying child and hugged him strongly while rubbing circles on his back. Then he looked back at Maddie with worry radiating off of him.

She looked him worryingly back and started explaining what she had gathered.

"Well, I think he has appendicitis . The strong pain in his belly and the rest of his symptoms indicate that , and also he is in an age were he is most likely to get it."

"Okay, so what do we do now? Do we call for an ambulance , take him to the hospital or give him something. I have never had appendicitis as a child and I know absolutely nothing about it expect that Jimmy from high school got it once and he was away from school for two weeks" he said fast and worryingly.

"Okay , firstly relax. It is common in children his age but I guess I didn't expect it with the whole alien thingy. However, from what I know , we have to take him to the hospital where they are going to have a quick surgery and remove it " 

At the mention of surgery the almost asleep hedgehog looked up at Maddie and neither her loving stare or Tom's petting could calm him down . He didn't want surgery or the doctors to look at him and what if they pocked him with needles ? He didn't want to go to that hospital.

"No.... nooo,no, no ,no I don't want to " he whined as tears started forming in his eyes.

"No-, no Sonic it's really not that bad. It happens to a lot of children every year and it's a routine surgery . It won't take more than two to three days , I promise " Maddie tried to console the scared child but Sonic had non of it . He would not let anyone touch him . He didn't want to go there . Why couldn't he just stay home like when he was congested.

He was scared , worried , in pain and terribly exhausted and he did what every child would do when in this situation. He started sobbing hard, harder than before and no one could be angry at him . It had been a long night for the three of them and it wasn't even 5:30 yet.

Tom looked at Maddie and she shook her head.

"I'm sorry Sonic but this can be very dangerous if we don't get it removed immediately and we really need to go now so we can avoid any dangers , okay sweetheart?"  
Sonic was in no state of answering. He was bailing his eyes out and mumbled 'no' over and over again .

The couple looked at each other and with a wave of Maddie's head Tom was up from the bed . Maddie took a cover blanket from atop of the bed carefully tucked it around the now defeated hedgehog , listlessly hugging Tom while still crying.

When Sonic realized they were moving he started crying harder again but he was so exhausted and in pain he didn't fight in Tom's arms.

They walked to the door and Maddie put on her coat . She looked at Tom expecting him to put on his own coat but with his hands full of a certain little hedgehog he couldn't.

"No , it's okay , I will put on the heating once we get in the car ." Tom said and walked out.

Maddie took both Tom's and Sonic's jackets and thought she would have to bring more stuff in a bag if this was actually what she figured it was. She really hoped it wasn't but her doctor experience , even as a veterinarian, told her otherwise.

She hoped on the driver seat since Tom had already settled in the back seat with what seemed like an asleep hedgehog that let out some sniffles here and there.

When they made it to the hospital it was still 5:45 , early in the morning and no one was outside or inside the hospital. Since they had a hospital in Green Hills they didn't have to drive long and also didn't have to worry about exposing Sonic to an outsider since everyone in Green Hills knew and adored him.

They walked inside with the semi-conscious child still in Tom's arms . A nurse told them to go sit in the emergency room chairs and wait a few minutes till the doctor arrived.

They sat next to each other and waited patiently. 

In the meantime, Sonic , who was now much calmer since his little nap, finally pocked his face out of Tom's hold and looked around. The couple looked at the hedgehog's face , now clearly visible in the hospital's bright lights , and felt their hearts brake .

The usually happy and chatty face was gone and his place had taken a sad and tired hedgehog , with red eyes from crying and face in a constant scrunch from the unstoppable pain . His eyes seemed kind of glazed from the fever and he looked much younger than the child who took on Robotnik . 

Sonic was really not looking good and both Maddie and Tom felt so sorry for their little blur of trouble.

The speedster looked at Maddie on his right and then Tom and whipped his tears . He rested his tired head on Tom's chest again.

"I don't like plain walls" he whispered , his voice hoarse and tiny from the constant crying .

The comment made the pair laugh and relax a little knowing that Sonic was on his normal anttics once again and not the miserable hedgehog they had to deal with a few hours ago. He still looked terrible and was in pain but his humour was back strong and that encouraged the pair.

" Yeah but imagine how funny it would be if it had posters on it" Tom added wanting to see the kid laugh .

A small grin made his way on Sonic's face and Maddie was resembling his reaction while looking at Tom with a sheepish grin.

" What it was just a suggestion" the man added.

At that moment a doctor passed by them and asked them kindly to come inside.

The relaxed moment was ruined but at least Sonic was willing to show his face to the world this time.

Once they sat inside , sonic still in Tom's arms , the doctor addressed them.

"Hi Maddie, hi Tom and hello there Sonic. What brings you here at this time of day? "

" Hello doctor Shaun. Well Sonic was not feeling so well , and after Maddie examined him we got here to get a look yourself"

"So what seems to be the problem " the doctor looked at Sonic but Maddie answered for him , knowing the hedgehog wouldn't want to talk right now.

"Well he had immense belly ache in the lower right side , a light fever , nausea and some swelling on his belly. And because he is between the ages of high risk of appendicitis I figured this might be the case?"

"Okay, let's examine him so we know what we are dealing with. Sonic will you come to the examining table please ? "

Sonic who was previously looking at the doctor turned his face at him and looked down. He knew he couldn't avoid the doctor and the pain was getting bigger so he just wanted to finally get rid of it. He nodded his head slowly after a few minutes of silence and the doctor stood up from his chair making it squik .

Tom carefully placed the hedgehog on the ground and stood up himself , not wanting to let the unsure hedgehog alone. The doctor made his way to the weighing scale and instructed sonic to stepp on it . After that the doctor asked Tom to lift the kid on the examining table.

Tom lifted him on the table and stood besides him holding his hand for support. The doctor placed the stephoscope on the hedgehog's chest and instructed him to take in big breaths and slowly exhale . 

"Well that's quite the heart rate I'm hearing there . Maddie I assume you have examined him before, tell me things a should know about his physique"

"Oh..um well.. he has a very fast heartbeat, a hight metabolism, he can produce electricity from his quills if he is very upset and as you know he runs faster than anything I have ever seen before...so yeah...that's all I can remember at the top of my head"

The doctor hummed in confirmation and continued the examination.

He measured his temperature , using an armpit thermometer to avoid other mistakes , took his pressure , checked his throat and ears then started examining his belly.

In the beginning he examined the left side and asked wether it was hurting however , the more he reached the right side the hedgehog stiffened his hold on Tom's palm . The pain was strong and he couldn't help but feel new tears forming in his eyes . After some pocking here and there t the doctor finally hit the spot that hurt the alien the most and the poor child let out a load yell while tears started travelling down his face . The doctor continued more carefully this time but the pain was still huge and Sonic couldn't help but flinch and try to turn to Tom for help.

Tom tried to reassure him but the child was sobbing once again asking for his dad . The doctor finished the examination and removed his gloves. 

"Okay now ,I'm sorry , we are done " dr.Shaun apologisingly said and returned to the chair behind his office . 

Tom took the whipping child back in his arms and started shushing him and rocking him trying to ease the pain the kid was experiencing. He sat back down on the chair and Maddie quickly wrapped the blanket around the child again and stroked his back lovingly.

" From what I can see Sonic indeed probably has appendicitis but we will need a scan to be sure. Maddie as you probably know , if it really is appendicitis we will have to remove it with a quick run of antibiotics and small operation . It is actually trivial but it can be extremely dangerous if let untreated. I don't believe the inflamed appendix has erupted since he isn't in agonizing pain but we don't won't that from happening so we do got to be careful. The hospital is mostly empty so it should take between 15 to 20 minutes to have the CT ready for you guys so you can wait outside until a nurse comes and takes you there . After the CT is ready I will take a look at it myself and I will talk to you again later okay?"

" Okay , thank you very much Shaun " Tom replied 

"My pleasure guys"

Tom and Maddie sat outside again , on the chairs that grew even more uncomfortable by the second. The pair looked at each other and then at the hedgehog that had finally fallen asleep on Tom's arms from the exhaustion and pain of the long night. Tom was greatful , at least when he was asleep he wouldn't be in pain and would calm down a bit.

" How did we not see this coming ? How did we miss the signals?"

"Maddie we can't blame ourselves. Sonic is a very hyperactive child that you know never tells us when he feels sick."

"Yes but he didn't finish his plate during dinner, which is extremely unusual for his metabolism and then he fell asleep quite early today. I ,at least, should have seen it"

"Maddie you can't know everything. Yes he did some things differently today but that is how children are. You know him. He would never tell us even if he felt bad. And anyway what happened ,happened and now all we can do is help him get over this and be by his side , okay honey?''

"Yeah you are right" she sighed and kissed his cheek and the sleeping hedgehog's face .

After 20 minutes the couple , exhausted themselves, were hardly keeping their eyes open but they knew they couldn't sleep soundly like the still sleeping hedgehog, since the nurse was about to call them.

And in fact the moment Tom made that thought a nurse came , asked their names and asked them to follow her.

A small stroll through the hospital later and they finally made it to the CT room. The room was not the ordinary room for taking the scan but was rather painted in bright colours and pictures with the theme of space. The kid's CT room was perfect for Sonic's size and needs. 

The nurse said that they had to put a hospital gown on the hedgehog as part of the protocol but also to protect him from other bacteria and viruses traveling the hospital.

A gown to fit Sonic's size was a children's gown with some sort of animals painted on it however the child was still passed out in Tom's arms with no intend of waking up any time soon.

Not wanting to wake the exhausted kid up Tom laid sonic to a chair and , with the help of Maddie , placed the gown on the sleeping hedgehog. Tom picked him back up and Maddie did the straps from behind.

"Okay so could you just place him here so we can begin the scan."

Tom placed sonic on the machine carefully as to not wake him up.

" Can someone stay in here in case he wakes up?" Maddie asked

" No, unfortunately only infants are allowed to have their parents or some worker in here to calm them down but seeing how Sonic is still sleeping I wouldn't worry so much about him waking. The machine is designated for small children so it makes minimum sound."

Tom and Maddie took a last look at their child and left the room along with the nurse. She guided them to the control room where they could still see Sonic.

" Even if he does wake up we have microphones so that you can speak to him while still being in here" the nurse reassured the worried parents.

Tom took Maddie's hand and observed how the process was done. And indeed , true to the nurse's words , Sonic didn't ever stir while being there .

When they were free to go back inside Maddie picked him up and rested his face on the crook of her neck while Tom carried the coats outside.   
They sat in comfortable silence , once again next to each other , and watched Sonic sleep while they waited for the results.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction is a sickfic .If you don't enjoy reading sickness related stories I suggest you stop now.
> 
> Thank you so much for the support on the last chapter.<3  
> I hope you like this one as well.  
> Thank you for reading.

As Tom sat and waited with the rest for the scan results, he googled appendicitis to find more about this illness he hadn't searched before.

After his little dive in medical articles and personal experiences on appendicitis he had the basic knowledge about it and wasn't as clueless as he was before .

Nevertheless, accidents happen and doctors are only humans themselves. Surgery was always a risky procedure and complications can occur.

Of course there was the whole " alien hedgehog from space " that was also to be considered. From what they knew and understood Sonic had never had a surgery before and they didn't know how his body would react.

Tom sighed deeply . This was so sudden and unexpected. There were so many thoughts and doubts in his mind and he was stressed to say the least.

He looked beside him were the rest of his family was sleeping soundly. Maddie had Sonic on her lap, a blanket around him and his head on her chest while sleeping with his mouth open, and she was equally unresponsive, her head resting on her husband's shoulder while she had Sonic cuddled in her arms .

He smiled to himself , at least he had his family to rely on. A happy, loving family.

A few silent minutes passed when the clock hit 7. Right at that moment the doctored appeared on the hallway they were sitting and approached the exhausted family.  
With him another doctor, Benji , Tom recalled .

Tom looked up and then shook Maddie to wake her up as well . Sonic needed rest so he let him be but Maddie would want to be filled in on her son's health .

"Hello doctor"

"Hello and good morning. So, Sonic's scans just finished and after some examination we concluded that he indeed has an inflamed appendix or appendicitis. As I informed you before, surgery is required to remove the inflamed part before it becomes worse and effects other parts of the abdomen. Doctor Benji and I will be conducting the surgery at 8:00 today to get it removed as soon as possible." Dr.Shaun said.

"Hello Benji , how are you" Tom offered a handshake which Benji took gladly.

"Good good" he then looked at Maddie who just shook her head as a greeting since she was still holding Sonic.

"Should we go to my office and explain the situation further ?" Shaun suggested .

The couple looked at each other and then agreed to the doctor's suggestion wanting to learn what was going to happen to Sonic from now on.

When they arrived at the office Shaun took his place behind his desk , Benji sat close to him to have contact with the wachowskies and the said family sat on two chairs across them.

"So" Shaun began " firstly we will administer antibiotics before the appendix is taken out, to fight infection. After a 30 minute session , we will give him general anesthesia and he will be taken to the operation room. Doctor Benji will be on my side the whole time since he has more experience with child surgeries and will help with the prossegere. The surgery will take about 1 hour and then recovery time takes 24 to 36 hours depending on the patient. Then he will be taken home to you and will be in recovery for 1 to 2 weeks . Take it easy with him, he doesn't need to be in constant bed rest but he should be careful until the tissue is healed . The scar should be cleaned every morning and night until it has closed completely. Any questions? " He finished his speech.

" What..um.. what about his body? Do you know how to operate on him?" Maddie asked.

" Well from the CT scan we took a look at Sonic's system and it seems that it has no difference to one of a human child his age. All organs are in the same position as a human . However , if anything is uncommon will be seen during the operation. As you understand we don't have the time privilege to take more examinations but from what we can tell it will run smoothly." Benji answered the question , more skilled to the children's field.

The couple looked at each other and turned to the doctors.

" Okay then " Tom said.

" Great " the doctor clapped his hands once and stood , the rest of the room following his action " a nurse is waiting for you outside and will lead you to Sonic's room for the rest of his stay in the hospital and we will see you again before the surgery" 

"Thank you doctor" Tom replied

" We will take good care of him guys " said Benji.

The couple walked outside the room after giving a thankful nod to the doctors responsible for their child's life at the moment. A nurse was indeed waiting for them in the corridor and led them to the hospital room.

When they arrived she said she had changed the sheets and that she was going to write his chart in a second.  
Maddie placed Sonic in the bed and uncurled him from the blanket. She then placed the sheets over the sleeping hedgehog and their blanket on top.

He caressed his cheek trying to smooth his pained expression and even though the hedgehog relaxed a bit the expression was still on his face. She looked back at Tom who had his hands on his waist and was looking around their new room for the next days.

Tom finally made eye contact and saw his wife's tired face. Maddie walked into Tom's awaiting arms and crushed into his warm and awaiting embrace. Tom held her as close as he could and took a deep breath.

"He is going to be okay " he tried to reassure them both "he is going to be just fine" Tom said and pulled her closer .

Maddie looked up at Tom and sighed looking back at the child on the hospital bed looking as tiny and fragile as ever.

"I'm just concerned..... that's all. He was just fine yesterday and now..." she let out a breath that she felt she had been holding since she woke up.

"I know ... but he is strong and fast and is going to be fine just as fast"

The nurse walked in again and the couple broke their hug and held hands as they began walking towards Sonic's bed .

"Little guy is just out, isn't he?" She commented with a small but supportive smile on her face.

"Yeah .. i guess he couldn't handle it... he hadn't been in a situation like this before" Maddie responded looking at Sonic's sleeping form , covered from the blankets.

"How long has he been sleeping for exactly?"

"Well he slept pretty early today and then he woke up at ...um..." She tried to be as accurate as possible but she wasn't the first one up so she looked at Tom.

"Oh-a-umm ... I guess like, i don't know.. i heard him at 5 something and i guess that he was up at least an hour before that so he probably got a few hours of sleep in and then he basically passed out in our arms at about 6 i would say" Tom tried to remember.

"And he hasn't even stilled all this time. Is this okay? I mean, is something not good?" Maddie worried over her beloved child. She placed her hand on Sonic's arm and held it tight but not too tight to wake him up either.

"Well i was just about to do an overall check of his health now so we will see"

The nurse started checking Sonic's breathing and heart rate once again and started hooking him up on two separate machines that Maddie nor Tom knew the purpose of. She then checked the machines and used her stethoscope to hear his heartbeat once again.

"His heart is beating a litle slower than normal but a slow heart can be caused by severe exhaustion. I guess his little body could not take it all at once so he is in deep rest . Unfortunately, we will have to wake him up from his slumber to give him the antibiotics . He can fall asleep after , I just don't think being woken up by a needle would enjoy him much." She said as she prepared a bag of antibiotics and the things she would need to make the connection to his body.

Maddie went from one side of the bed and Tom from the other. Maddie placed her hand on his head and tried to wake him up while Tom accompanied her but much slower, letting her take lead in this while he held the speedster's arm and shoulder.

"Soooonic.... Sonic baby wake up for a second okay?" She kindly asked " wake up for a second and then you can go back to sleep" she tried.

Sonic moved his head slowly but didn't open his eyes.

"Come on buddy , wake up" Tom said while petting his forearm.

Waking noises came from the sleeping hedgehog as he slowly moved around and finally opened his eyes.  
He looked around trying to understand where he was and what had happened. He remember sleeping in Tom's arms but now he was laying somewhere.

"There you are" Maddie whispered.

Sonic made eye contact with the two figures over him that were looking at him intensely.

"M-ma-maddieee??" He said , voice hoarse from sleep and disuse .

"Hey buddy . Do you remember where we are ? " Sonic looked around and saw Tom on his left.

"T-tom?" He asked quizzically , still out of it.

"Hi mister . Did you sleep good?" 

Sonic looked around slowly not answering either of their questions. He shakily tried to stand up from his laying position and both Maddie and Tom helped him sit up.

Sonic looked around not understanding where he was but he looked at the shape of the bed, the white walls and the weird stickers with cables on his chest that made him realise. He was in the hospital , right? He slowly started recalling his last memories before he fell asleep. He remembers waking up in the middle of the night, being alone and scared and then Maddie and Tom and then some doctor? He remembers the doctor hurting him in his belly but doctors don't hurt you do they?

A sharp pain in his belly woke him completely off his trance and then the immense pain he was feeling came to mind. 'That's why I was hurting when the doctor touched me ' he made out.

His face contracted to a wince and he placed his hands around his belly , hunching over from the pain.

"Aaagghhh." He let out. " My-my belly hurts a lot . Ghhh" he winced once more , the pain becoming greater as he woke up completely.

"Yeah , we know. Your tummy was hurting and we took you to the hospital to figure what it was and doctor Shaun did some tests . It turns out you have appendicitis. " Tom looked at him as he tried to make him lay back on the now propped up bed .

"Wha-what is eppencis? " He looked up at Tom, confused.

"It's when a part of your intestines becomes ill and it has to be removed. But it's very very common and it happens all the time. All it needs is a very quick surgery to take it out and then you will be all good."he said in simple words so to not scare the already alert child .

However, in the mention of surgery Sonic shrank to himself and backed away form their embrace.

"B-but i-i don't want surgery. " He pleaded slowly .

"We know it might sound scary but you won't even feel a prick. Your are gonna go to sleep and then when you wake up you won't be hurting anymore" Maddie tried to reason with him again.

"B-b-but.... i-i- , nooo" he looked at both of them pleading . Tears started welling in his eyes . He was confused and the pain in his abdomen didn't make it easier to understand.

Tom pulled him in his arms for a hug and Sonic hid his head in his chest , curling in himself . Sniffles could be heard coming through Tom's arms and Maddie placed her hand on the child's arm trying to comfort him.

"It's going to be just fine, you will see. It's not a fun experience but in two days we will be out of here . The sooner we get the ill part out of you the quicker we will go home" Tom said.

"Hey , Sonic look at me " Maddie asked , her hand gently moving on his head. Sonic turned his head , still in Tom's arms. " You don't want your tummy to be hurting any longer right? " After a few seconds of hiccups Sonic nodded with tears in his eyes." Yeah I know, but when they will do the small surgery , that you won't even feel, the pain will stop and you won't feel anything hurting you anymore" she said with a gently " okay darling?" Sonic hiccuped some more before he nodded quickly and shoved his head in Tom's chest .

After some minutes in the embrace Tom saw the nurse silently waiting with her equipment ready for the cannula. He looked at Maddie and slowly removed Sonic from his arms while still holding his shoulders.

"You okay there big guy?" He asked lovingly . Sonic looked at him with tears in his eyes , sniffling , looking like the cutest child on earth -Tom agreed that look killed him- and nodded .

"Alright then , will you let the kind nurse put something on your wrist? " He asked again , and Sonic nodded, the situation starting to seek in . He didn't want to be in pain any longer, so he could just comply.

"Okay " Tom looked at the nurse and she slowly whiled her tray next to Maddie . Maddie went out of her way and instead stood close to Sonic's legs.

Sonic looked at the nurse which he hadn't realised was in the room till now. She looked kind and friendly but Sonic didn't now what she was going to do so he looked at her hesitantly.

" Hey there Sonic. I'm Susie and you are probably going to see me around until you leave big guy. Now, I'm going to connect you with this bag hanging above your head " Sonic looked up and saw the antibiotics bag that looked like those weird milk bags sold in the super market some times to him. "Okay hunny?" She asked sweetly , purring some antiseptic on a cotton pad.

Sonic looked at her , scared and confused. He nodded once , looking at the equipment she was holding.

"I'm going to wipe that area here" she said as she scrubbed the cotton on Sonic's right wrist " and now that it's clean l am going to put this little tube in you. Now, you might feel a prick and it will hurt a little. So can you look at your mom and take a deep breath in for me ?" Tom held Sonic's shoulders and placed a kiss on his head knowing that the prick wouldn't please the hedgehog much. Sonic looked at Maddie , scared written all over his face, and Maddie told him it was okay and placed her hand on one of his feet.

Sonic's face morphed into one of pain and he closed his eyes as his wrist started hurting . Tears started flowing down his face and he let out a long wince as Maddie and Tom tried to calm him down.

He tried to move away from the nurse's hold on his wrist and pull his arm towards him but both the nurse's and Tom's hold held him in place . He started crying as the pain didn't go away and the nurse started talking to calm him down.

" I'm almost done here Sonic , it's okay." Sonic felt her hands move above his wrist , placing stuff on it but he didn't look. "And... There it is , almost ready " she started placing some tape so the cannula wouldn't move ." And done." She said and started cleaning the stuff on the bed and her tray.

" You were very brave Sonic " Sonic looked at her . " Now I'm gonna come again in half an hour to see how you are doing okay?" She patted his arm and after offering a smile to Tom and Maddie she left the room .

Sonic was still crying but after some minutes his cries started to slow down to hiccups. He looked at his wrist and saw a weird thing on it and then a tube going all the way up to the weird bag over him.

He tried to look at the weird stuff in his wrist again but when his other hand tried to touch it Maddie's hands stopped him.

" No-no, we don't mess with those alright? " She said as she once again went to his side . She sat on the bed beside him, careful not to squeeze him and placed her arm around his shoulders. Sonic curled on her once again and rested his sleepy head on her chest.

"Why don't you sleep some more and we are going to wake you up when it's time , alright?" Tom said sitting on the bed in front of them.

Sonic nestled further into Maddie and she hugged him tighter , resting her head on his.

" No it's okay , I'm not sleepy" he said.

Tom could see his tired expression and his lethargic movements . He knew he was minutes away from falling asleep.

"Oh I see, but why don't you try closing your eyes for a few seconds to test it out, huh?" He said sneakily.

Maddie smiled and started doing circles on Sonic's back to relax him and get him to sleep faster.

" No -a- I'm not sleeping until the nurse comes back , I wanna see - see how she do -uu- how she goes....... the surgery.... she's kind....she's okay.... I guess..WAIT" in seconds he was from being almost asleep to alert " will-will you be here? You won't leave me will you?" He desperately looked at both of them.

" No Sonic , we are not leaving your side buddy . We will be here the whole time . Now try to go back to sleep." Maddie said as she guided his head back on her chest .

Sonic took one last look at Tom and then closed his eyes . A few seconds past and he was sleeping again in his mum's arms , safely tucked away .

Maddie looked up at Tom and smiled .

" Why don't you get some sleep honey , I will be watching him till the doctor is comes." Maddie said and Tom sat down on a chair close to the bed.

"Yeah I guess I should get some shut-eye too "

Tom took a look at Maddie and Sonic and rested his head on the wall. He sighed and closed his eyes going to sleep a few moments after.

Tom woke up to the nurse coming back inside . He realised he had probably been sleeping for 20 minutes or so . He stood up as the nurse greeted them silently.

"Hello , I'm back again" she whispered taking into account the sleeping hedgehog.

"Hey" Maddie and Tom whispered in unison.  
Maddie was awake , still holding Sonic in her arms. She tried to stand up to let the nurse do her job , however , the nurse stopped her.

" No no it's okay, you can stay there. I'm just going to remove the bag and close the tube until the doctor comes " she said and moved towards Sonic's hand. "Its almost 8 o' clock so the doctor will be here soon. I'm going to bring in the anesthesia and an anesthesiologist will come in along with the doctors. Do you want to wake him up to say goodbye before he is wheeled in?" She kindly asked the couple.

Maddie looked at Tom who had gone on the other side of the bed once again. Tom looked back at her .

"What do you say?" Maddie asked him.

"Even if it would be a hustle i think he would want to say goodbye and see we are still here." He said.

"Yeah , i think so too" she said as she looked down at Sonic. She placed him on the bed fully and sat properly on the bed looking at him .

"Sonic" she whispered and she stroked his arms trying to wake him up slowly. "Wake up sleepy head" Sonic started stirring and he slowly opened his eyes . "That's it buddy" 

Sonic let out a big yawn and went to close his eyes again but Tom stopped him placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Come on buddy, the doctor is coming in a few" he insisted.

Sonic sat up on the bed with a wince and looked around . He spotted the nurse on the side of the room waiting patiently.

" Tom , i think she's already here" he told him looking at the nurse the whole time. The nurse smiled at him and came closer .Tom looked behind him to see the doctor only to find Susie standing close to the bed . He and Maddie smiled .

" I'm not your doctor hunny , im your nurse Susie remember?" 

" I have more doctors?" He asked shocked and looked at Tom.

Laughter echoed through the room. 

"I'm glad to see you all in a good mood " a male voice said and everyone looked at the door seeing doctor Shaun and doctor Benji coming inside.

"This, is your doctor sweatie " Maddie said as she stood up and held his hand.

"Hello there, i see someone is finally awake huh?" Shaun kindly said " I'm doctor Shaun and this is doctor Benji and we will help you get better and get rid of the appendicitis" He introduced himself and his colleague.

"Hi" Sonic shyly let out. He faintly remembered the first doctor but he didn't recognize the second one.

"Hello there Sonic . Are you ready big man ?" Benji approached in a more friendly way to make the kid trust them.

"I-I guess" Sonic replied looking at Benji. Then he looked up at Tom and Maddie who just looked at him and took hold of both his arms .

" Okay then. A lady is going to come now , she is very funny and kind , and she is going to put a funny mask on you. The mask has some air coming inside and you night feel like you want to sleep. That's fine with us. Sleep all you want and when you wake up you are going to be here again but after the work we will have done you won't feel any pain in your belly ." Benji continued.

"Hello " a female voice was heard this time but a machine was the only thing everyone saw until she fully walked in the room pushing the machine in front of her.

"Oh here she is . Hello Christine" Benji said.

"Hello guys . I'm doctor Christine and i will be your anesthesiologist for the night. So who is this hedgehog i have been given to?" She said as she wheeled the machine next to the bed.

" I think that's me" Sonic said with a small smile on his face.

"Oh is that right now. Hello there what's your name ?" She asked as she started preparing the machine .

"Oh I'm Sonic" he said focusing on her .

"Oh that's a nice name . Now I will be moving this very funny gas on you in a second and do you know what it's called?" She continued setting on the machine.

"Um.... George?" He asked after giving it some thought.

Every one let out a laugh watching the funny interaction.

"Well thats a great guess but it's name is laughing mask" she said a smile on her face .

"That's a strange name" he said intrigued by the funny nurse.

"Yeah i know right!" She looked at Tom and Maddie while holding the mask at her hand. " I think it's time to say bye now before i can show him how the laughing mask works " she gave the couple a kind look , ushering them to hug him one last time before he is wheeled away .

Maddie quickly hugged the hedgehog with tears in her eyes trying to hold herself while hugging him so as not to let him see. She kissed his cheek and gave him a last squeeze before realising her hands. 

Tom saw that she was struggling to keep it together so he quickly hugged Sonic to leave time for Maddie to wipe her face although she was still sniffling. 

"I will see you later big man. Have a nice sleep ,okay?" His voice broke at the last sentence but he managed to hold it in at least until he Sonic was not in the room.

"I'm not gonna sleep I'm just going to put on the laughing mask dad" Sonic said not having taken a clue to what was actually happening.

"Oh yeah , I'm sorry i forgot you weren't sleepy" he said as he laughed tearing a little. He pulled away and watched as the nurse layed the bed down fully.

"Okay now let's put on the laughing mask sir . Tell me when you feel like laughing okay?" She asked , a smile still on here face while checking the machine once more. She placed the mask over Sonic's nose and mouth but the hedgehog coughed trying to get used to the steam forcing it's way in his airway.

"Its okay that's the fun part of the mask, it has a gas that is called laughing gas that makes you laugh when you breath it so take a deep breath in for me" she told him , still holding the mask over his face .

Maddie and Tom had found eachother and were holding to one another while holding on to Sonic's hand.

Sonic tried to understand how the mask work and the coughing made him tear-eyed.

"Is it working?" He asked hopeful to the nurse .

"Yep you are gonna see the effects in a second . Try to breath deeply okay? Now can you count backwards from ten for me ? I wanna know if you know numbers as good as i was told" she asked him. She seemed like she had done this a thousand times before and knew how to talk to children.

"Yeah im - im good with numbers " He was starting to get drowsy.

"Okay then, let me hear. Count backwards from ten"She checked the machine one more time before returning her gaze to the child on the bed.

"Uhh...ten, nine, e-eight.........seven...six...........five............f.....fo....fouuur..."   
At the end of four he was asleep .

Maddie and Tom watched from a distance holding his hand that went slack in theirs. Maddie had tears running down her face and was holding on to Tom tightly while still looking at Sonic. Tom tried to support Maddie in his hands but he was one point from breaking down himself.

They knew it wasn't a big surgery and he would be back in an hour. Like if he was going to the super market with one of them. But the view of their child in a bed, looking so small , with machines all around him , four doctors circling him and him being put to sleep , not in their arms but from some gas , was difficult and challenging for any parent.

"He is out " Christine said as she looked at the machines attached to him. " Heart rate looking fine , pressure normal..... He is ready " she removed the mask from his face and closed the machine. 

Susie came forward and took the stickers off of him and then closed the fast beeping machines .

"Okay then " Shaun looked at the couple " he is going to be just fine . He is in good hands. You will see him again in about an hour" he patted Tom's shoulders and helped slide the bed outside the room.

The moment the bed left the room along with the doctors, Maddie and Tom started crying holding eachother in the middle of the empty room.  
It was too much . It was all too much for them, they silently agreed.

After one soul-crushing hour of no updates, doctor Shaun finally appeared in the room. He was dressed in his hospital uniform, cap and all, and he looked less put together than before.

The couple , who was previously seated on the chairs , silently drinking coffee , both in their thoughts, stood up at once. The doctor approached them with no stress .

"Everything went according to program. He had a normal appendectomy , the appendix was removed successfully and he is in good health at the moment. Dr.Benji is looking over him right now , checking to see if anything changes but they will bring him here in a few minutes. His oxygen dropped slightly during the operation so you will see him in a breathing mask that will probably be removed soon. Everything went well and according to what we are seeing he will be discharged in about two days ." He finished.

The pair let out huge breaths of relief.

"Thank God" Tom said as he placed his hands on his waist finally feeling himself relax.

Maddie had put her hands on her head and was breathing deeply , relaxing as well.

"Now I will have to warn you that he is still under the influence of the anesthesia so he is not well aware of what is happening around him. He is drowsy but the effects will pass as soon as his metabolism gets rid of the drug in his system. We have put him on some morphin to deal with the pain of the incision but it can be increased if he still feels pain." Shaun continued.

"Thank you so much doctor, we are truly thankful" Tom said as he shook hands with him. Maddie came forward and wrapped her hands around him , giving him a quick hug to thank him herself.

"Thank you Shaun , truly , thank you." She let go of him and wiped some tears of relief off her face. Tom wrapped one hand around her shoulder and kissed her head.

"It is our job guys . You don't have to thank us. Now, i will go check on him one last time and then the nurses will be bringing him in." He told them and then proceeded to leave the room. 

Tom hugged Maddie fully and let his head fall in their warm embrace. Maddie let out a sniffle or two and Tom hugged her tighter.

"Its okay now see? He is just fine . No need for tears dear." 

"Yeah i-i know. I'm just so , so relived " she breathed in deeply and exhaled loudly , relaxing herself before Sonic came.

"Yeah I know. Me too." He said and closed his eyes , pushing away some tears .

The sound of something being wheeled in the corridor made them break their embrace , wipe their faces and look at the door expectingly. And indeed , two seconds after , the door was pushed open and Sonic's bed was carefully being pushed inside the room. There was Benji pushing the bed and two nurses guiding it and holding some machines and bags as well.

"Hello guys" Susie said as she entered the room.

"There we are " said Benji as he placed the bed in the right position . He walked to the parents while the nurses were rehooking machines on the blue blur on the bed and checking everything once again.

"Well , i believe Shaun came and informed you about the success of the operation. He was just fine during the prossegere apart for the need for some more oxygen which is common in surgeries. He is still drugged but he did open his eyes a few minutes ago. You can see him now but try not to touch any of the equipment on him or the bandaged area itself. It will definitely feel a bit sore when he is fully aware of what is happening but the nurses can fix that" he said . 

"Thank you so much doctor" Tom said and Maddie copied his actions , now much calmer than before.

"It's really nothing. We did our job and the surgery is definitely one of the easy ones. I will come check him in about two hours and see you again then." He told them and walked out of the room.

They now had a chance to look at their child in the bed . There were still nurses all around him but they managed to see his face sticking out of the many blankets. He had his eyes closed.

The two nurses left and Susie stayed , writing the chart on the end of the bed. 

"You can come closer now. He is definitely not going to bite you." She said with a warm smile , trying to lighten the mood.

The couple moved forward in unison and made their way to the side of Sonic's bed. Now , with the lack of nurses hiding his small frame , they could see him fully.  
His face was prompted up with some pillows , an oxygen mask was wrapped around his face and you could only see his face and right hand that had been removed from the blankets because of the IV.

He looked small , fragile , a kid , but he looked peaceful.  
His facial features were finally relaxed . He wasn't feeling any pain.

Maddie didn't know if she should touch him , in fear that she would bump to the cables connected to the machines. Instead she put her head close to his and touched his shoulder.

"It's okay , you can touch his right hand that's underneath the blankets." Maddie lifted up the blanket , taking a sneek pick at the gase wrapted around his belly , and lifted out his left hand. She tucked him back in the blankets and held his hand strongly. " I have to tell you , he is a huge sleepy head isn't he?" The nurse said. " He did us the favor to open his eyes for some seconds and then he was back in Dreamland" she laughed sweetly.

"Yeah he is a huge sleepy head indeed." Maddie said laughing with glassy eyes.

The moment she spoke Sonic started to stir. 

"Op- , here he is. Come on buddy . Wake up to say hello." Susie said as she eyed the machines above him.

Sonic moved his head a bit and then slowly opened his eyes . His eyes were blinded by the lights and he felt strange. He didn't feel any pain . He felt something on his face bugging him. As he tried to reach it hands stopped him.

"No-no hunny , this is helping you for a little while . We can take it off after " Susie said gently.

Sonic tried to forget the mask for a while and instead looked around to see who spoke. 

He saw the kind nurse on his left looking at him and then behind him. He then looked to the right and saw his parents.

"Hey baby" Maddie said . Her voice sounded strange to him. Tom was silently observing him .

"H-h.......hiii." he tried to say but he felt really weird , like he didn't have control over his body. "Mmm....m....mom?" He asked and looked around the room . Where was he again?

"Yeah baby im here" she said as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Hi there buddy " Sonic recognised Tom's voice . He turned his head towards him.  
"We are right here " he then placed his hands on his .

"I f-feel funnyyy" he said looking around the room once more. 

"Yeah , remember the laughing mask that kind nurse Christine showed you?" Maddie asked.

Sonic nodded with difficulty , the mask limiting his movements.

"It actually worked ?" He asked gaining more consciousness by the minute.

"Yeah i think it did " Tom said smiling.

"Okay buddy, lets take that off you." The nurse said and proceeded to lift Sonic's head and remove the mask around him. "Tell me how you feel. Do you feel any pain anywhere?" 

Sonic focussed on how he was feeling. He felt really weird but his belly wasn't hurting anymore. He kinda felt like he wanted to sleep though.

"Sleepy" he said drowsily looking up at her .

"What? You want to sleep some more?" She looked up at Maddie and Tom with a knowing expression on her face. " He is really a sleepy head Maddie , you weren't lieing " she continued laughing a bit .

Maddie laughed as well and looked down at the confused and drowsy hedgehog.

"What?! I'm definitely not a sleepy head" he tried to defend himself. " Tom is though " 

The people in the room laughed and Tom tried to engage in the conversation.

"I can't believe that you have backstabbed me so easily Sonic " he said with a smile on his face "I feel betrayed" he faked a hurt expression and Sonic laughed.

"But-but he really is " he turned to Maddie for support.

"Yeah im gonna have to agree on that " she let put a laugh and started stroking his head.

"Okay now trickster , do you wanna sleep for a little? Get your batteries charged?" Susie asked the hedgehog.

"Mhhgmm" Sonic nodded. And closed his eyes briefly.

"Alright then im gonna leave you to it but if you feel like anything is hurting you are gonna tell your parents so I can come check it , do we have a deal mister ?"

"Ahmm" he nodded again and looked at her with sleepy eyes .

"Alright then " after she gave one last look at the couple and the hedgehog , she walked out.

Sonic looked back at Maddie and Tom.

"I feel sleepy" 

"Yeah we know . You heard the nurse, get some sleep and we are gonna talk again later. We are not going anywhere" Tom said and gave him a kiss on the head.

Maddie continued her hand movements on the child's cheek and Tom tucked the blanket under his chin , the same movement he had done 10 hours ago.

The couple watched the hedgehog as he fell asleep , his body trying to deal with the drug on his system and his fast metabolism getting to work on healing his tired body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stopped it here. I think it is complete however let me know if I should post another chapter of the recovery.
> 
> Again, thank you for reading! 🖤

**Author's Note:**

> Continued in the next chapter!
> 
> I take suggestions for sonic fics so leave your ideas in the comments.
> 
> Thank you for reading!🖤


End file.
